Kakapo!
by Master Fifer
Summary: Since y'all loved Dysmenorrhea, here's a second one!
1. Chapter 1

Well, since you LOVED the first story, here's a second one…

Disclaimer: Don't own. What more do I need to say?

"Hemipteran."

"What?"

"Hemipteran. You know, insects that compromise the true bugs and related insects."

"I'll let it pass. Let's see… oh! Intervalometer."

"Nice. Jequirity."

"Umm… oh! Premonition."

Glorfindel stopped. He'd put up with his Lord for a very long time, he'd died fighting a frickin' Balrog for crying out loud! But never had he heard the youngest, more stupid (keyword being more) of the Twins say such BIG words.

"Where do you find all of these words?"

"I have my ways…"  
"Okay, ummm… Justification."

"Kakapo."

"Ka-ka what?"

"Kakapo. A New Zealand Parrot."

"New Zealand…?"

"Next to Australia?"

"Ro, maybe you should sit down…"

"No, no! I'm winning! You can't just back out of this now!"

"(sigh) Fine. Umm… Kieserite."

"Kilocycle."

"Mycologist."

"Britannic."

"Okapi."

"Oiticica."

"Docket."

"Convexoconcave."

"Okay, Ro. I forfeit 'cause I have no idea what you just said."

"Endoskeletal."

"You can stop now."

"Enharmonic."

"Ro!"

"Homogenous."

"Elrond! Come get your son!"

"Hypodermic."

"Seriously, stop!"

"Noncombatant."

"LORD ELROND!"

"Equalitarian."

"Okay, now you're just showing off."

"Heptarchy."

"Lord Elrond, they're a patient ready to see you in Master Glorfindel's office!"

"Impoverish."

"Dear lord…"

"Klystron."

This is not the end, my readers!

I need pointers for bigger words! Please and thank U!


	2. The Attached Digit of Blame

Sorry, I should be whipped a thousand times for my unexcusable absence. But, at least I returned! …. 4 months later… But return I did! HUZZAH! Now, where's my dictionary… Oh, and when I said "Attached Digit" in the title, I meant a finger, but this is after all a BIG word fic. So, basically the title is "The Finger of Blame" except with big words. ) Enjoy.

"Elrohir, we need to talk about this… situation."

"Is there a predicament, Ada?"

Elladan threw up his hands.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM RIGHT THERE!"

Erestor put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Peace, Elladan. We will sort this out."

Elrohir stared at them blankly. Hmmmm…. B-L-A-N-K-L-Y….. wonder if that would work….

Elrond continued.

"Ahem, now Elrohir, tell me. These… words. Pray tell how you came upon them."

"Oh, you mean my ability to possess a cornocopia of oral illiteration?"

Elladan took a menacing step towards his twin.

"Let me take care of this once and for-"

Glorfindel restrained him. Elrond remained patient with his son.

"Yes, would you mind sharing with us how this all came about."

Elrohir looked ike he was deep in thought. Then he simply shrugged and casually replied, "Estel."

Erestor looked at him.

"Estel?"

"Uh-huh."

"You mean little Estel?"

"Yes, juvenile Estel."

Elrond continued.

"And what did Estel say?"

"Well, it was Monday…"

Flashback…

"- and then Haldir said endopolyploid."

Elladan passed a hand over his face. Estel was having problems with Haldir's… overly smarty …. smartness.

"And did he tell you why he said this?"

Estel frowned, his cheeks puffing out like a frustrated puffer fish.

"No, he just said it. Then he said I didn't know what it meant because I was only human."

"Estel, don't let Haldork get to you. He's just jealous."

Estel wiped his eyes.

"Of what?"

Elladan panicked inside. He had hoped that Estel would have just excepted the reassuring comment and leave it at that.

"Uh, um, he… uhh, he's jealous of your… um, …. uh, …. Your heart." Phew.

Estel frowned again.

"Haldir wants my heart?"

"No, well yes…"

Estel became frightened.

"YOU MEAN HE'S GONNA CUT ME OPEN AND STEAL MY HEART WHEN I'M SLEEPING?"

Oh, the joys of being 5 years old…

Elladan quickly shushed him.

"No, no Estel. Havo dad. There you go. What I meant was Haldir is jealous of your soul. Your kind hearted soul."

Estel frowned… again.

"Why?"

Elladan sighed.

"I really don't know, but here's the important thing. Never let anyone keep you down with stuff like that. You just ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about and are probably just trying to get you bummed."

"Oh. Alright, … I guess…"

"I guess?"

Estel smiled at him.

"I KNOW."

Elladan smiled and hugged his brother.

"Now go on and play, little rascal."

Estel ran off into the forest. Elladan sighed.

"Well, 'Ro. I thought we handled that quite nicely."

Elrohir sat there puzzled.

_Endopolyploid? What? What did that mean?_

"I mean, not many children are priviledged to have brothers like us, don't you agree?"

_Maybe it was some sort of plant…_

"I guess, not many brothers like us could have a brother like Estel. We should be thankful he's not growing up to be a spoiled brat like Legolas..."

_En-do-po-ly-ploid. Well, a poly was some sort of bug that curled up, so maybe it was a bug. Endo… the end, and ploid was… well I don't know… So, it's a bug near the end of something it doesn't know… Yeah, that seemed logical._

"Elrohir, are you listening to me?"

_The end of the world maybe…_

"Why do I even bother."

_End of… of… um, of… IT'S LIFE! Yeah! _

End Flashback…

Elrond stared at his son who had a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"So, basically it was Haldir's fault."

"In a complicated way, affirmative."

Elladan made choking motions with his hands. Elrond sighed.

"Just, try to tone it down a bit, eh Elrohir?"

But Elrohir wasn't listening.

"PROTOZOA!"

Oh, what will happen next time? Find out on the next Kakapo!


End file.
